bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fateful Oath
As the breeze whispered along the tall trees that shaded any individuals from the blazing sun, a red-haired man with a rather dull expression on his face was walking down the path towards the famed Kasumiōji estate. This young man was the recently appointed lieutenant of the 1st Division, Rin Suzuki, who despite being a lieutenant, hated being called that, although for reasons unknown. He said to himself as he was walking," Wow, I've never been down this path before, I hope the Kasumiōji estate isn't some old mansion with heaps of old people though, I'd feel really awkward...." Training in the large field outside of the estate Yuuma Amaterasu was mentally preparing himself for his torturous tudoring session with Suri Kasumiōji. Sighing he spoke to himself aloud, "Argh....This isn't good!!! Not at all! What am I going to do!? Suri-san is surely going to kill me next time we spar!!" Spotting a new face making his way up the path he gazed upon the red-haired man. "Oh? Who do we have here." Sprinting over, Yuuma gave a large wave "Oi!!!! Can I help you with something!?" Rin noticed an unusual fellow waving at him, and responded with a wave, before heading his way, then wondering." Wait....he could be part of the family? Perhaps I could ask him for directions, I'm going to get lost sooner or later anyway." Rin then headed over there casually, and as he closed in on the man, he asked." Um.... do you perhaps know where the Kasumiōji estate is, do you?" Rin asked, wondering if the man will be suspicious, or be stupid enough to let him pass without any questions at all. Yuuma pointed to a nearby path before speaking again. "Er.....you're pretty much here if you just continue foward. Though if you don't mind me asking, what do you need from the estate?" He smiled nervously as he waited for the man's reaction. "I sense a great power from him....I hope he isn't here to start trouble." " Look at that, he isn't stupid after all." Rin said, before realising this man held quite a bit of power, but then held his composure and just said." Oh, I have a delivery from the Soul Society, I'm not sure who it's for, I think his name was....Kamina Kasumiōji? I'm not sure, so anyways, I'll be going." "U-um if you want I could take it for you? That way you won't have to keep going and risk getting lost." Yuuma smiled as he tugged at the back of the man's jacket. " No thanks, I'm perfectly content, after all, my sense of direction isn't that bad." Rin said, as he took the man's hand off his jacket and again with the parcel in hand, started walking away contently. "B-but I really insist that I take it for you. There's no reason for you to go all the way there and back if I can just go deliver it myself once I'm done here." Yuuma said as he walked in front of the red-haired man impeding his path. " Jeez...you are stubborn aren't you? I mean it's good for me as well! I get time off from my stupid position, and I get to wander around the Kasumiōji Mansion! So please move out of the way." Rin asked with a smile on his face. Extending his arms outward, Yuuma stood still. "I'm sorry but I can't allow an outsider to just wonder the manor. I will be more than happy to just take it. And besides, you can give that to me and just go spend your time elsewhere. No one said you had to go back after I take it." " Excuse me, this is a official and confidential parcel, I don't even know if you are of the family at all. So if you don't mind, move out of the way otherwise the consequences won't be very nice." "Well, I'm pretty much an honarary member. So if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you just hand it over. I don't want this to get messy." Yuuma began backing away a bit with his hand outstreteched. "Messy?" Rin sighed as he said the word." You do realise you're talking to a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, and despite HOW much I hate the position, I have been said to be one of the strongest, so unless you're willing for your own downfall,please let me pass." Rin said, with a cold stare in his eye. There was a slight glimmer in Yuuma's eyes as he lowered his arms and begun to chuckle. "You know....I hate smug bastards like you. Who care's if you're a lieutenant? Who cares if you're one of the 'strongest'? I certainly could care less about either one of those things. But if you really think you can bring about my downfall...." Yuuma's spiritual energy began erupting form him in the form of orange flames as he pointed a silver-clad fist at Rin "Then by all means, show me just what you can do." "Honestly....just a second ago you were crying about training, and now you're all hyped up. Fine, let's see what you can do." Rin said, releasing his spiritual energy in a pale orange color, as he sealed the item with Kidō, allowing him to fight freely." So, what are you waiting for?" Blazing foward utilizing his spiritual energy, Yuuma threw foward a metal clad fist while laughing maniacally. "Come on little peacock! Show me just what you can do!" Dodging the fist with very little effort, and a cold expression on his face, Rin retaliated with a powerful roundhouse kick towards Yuuma." If I'm a peacock....well atleast I'm colorful." "Peacocks are the second easiest birds to kill. Heh." Yuuma grinned wide as he blocked the powerful kick with his arm causing him to go skidding along the ground before placing his hands behind him and utilizing his spiritual energy to propel himself foward toward Ren and launch a series of swift jabs. "And I'll just pluck every last feather off of that colorful little head." Dodging the jabs at him swiftly and easily, he grabbed hold of Yuuma's arm, before trying to jab him with a powerful punch." Even if I am an easy bird to kill, that would only be after I've been BEATEN!" "BAKA!" Yuuma let out a large howl as he grabbed the fit coming toward his face and began to surge his spiritual energy to the point where it seemed to nearly vanish and began focusing on Ren's body causing a hard ice-like substance to begin appearing over the man's hands and arms. "What!" Rin exclaimed as the ice-like substance started appearing on his arms, he swiftly moved away from Yuuma, knowing that this wasn't good for him at all, he chanted."Calculate all Possibilities, Shahon." As his blade shined before dissipating into a thick grey twister of spiritual energy surrounding him, then the energy dispersed, leaving two metallic gauntlets and several roman numerals revolving around him.